Trading Spaces- Harry Potter Edition
by E.M.C
Summary: Parvati and Lavendar trade rooms with Voldemort and Wormtail...


*insert disclaimer here* Have fun reading =^_^= Reviews welcome!  
  
**************  
  
PAIGE CAM: Hi, I'm Paige and you're watching a very special edition of Trading Spaces. Today Hogwarts students Parvati and Lavender will be trading spaces with The Evil Dark Lord Voldemort and his slave Wormtail. *insanely smiles*  
  
Paige- Now, both teams know the rules, right?  
  
*Both teams drown out Paige's voice as she speaks.*  
  
Paige- *hands house keys to opposite parties'.* It's time for Trading Spaces! *another insane smile*  
  
  
  
PAIGE CAM: Lavender and Parvati have to re-do Lord Voldemort's Dark Dungdeon. Let's see how they are doing.  
  
Parvati- Eww! I can't totally belief someone like LIVES here!  
  
Lavendar- Major creepage! Now listenning, first I'm thinking the skeletons how to go!  
  
Parvati- Definately! Now...I'm thinking pink, what about you? There's something said for an evil Dark Lord who decorates with pink.  
  
Lavendar- Yah!  
  
  
  
PAIGE CAM: Okay, so Parvati & Lavendar's plan is to turn Voldemort's creepy dungdeon into a pink paradise- now let's check on Voldemort and Wormtail. These two have to redecorate Parvati's and Lavendar's bedroom, located in the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Paige- How are you guys doing so far?  
  
Voldemort- Watch out with that camera or I'll Expelliarmus you!  
  
Paige- Gee, someone's grumpy....  
  
Voldemort- I'm sssorry Paige- it'sss jussst I have never seen so much PINK and PLUSSSH and FRILLY thingsss in my life- it's giving me a splitting headache.  
  
PAIGE CAM: Well, at the risk of getting 'Expelliarmus'd...I'll let these two discuss their plans from afar.  
  
Wormtail- My dark lord, I'm thinking we use something a bit more earthy to ring out the sutle tone in the hardwood, hmmm?  
  
Voldemort- YOU IDIOT!  
  
Wormtail- No? Then we'll go with pastels?  
  
Voldemort- NO FOOL! I AM THE DARK LORD! I do NOT decorate!  
  
Wormtail- Oh yes...Yes, of course my lord...Wait- then why are we on Trad-  
  
Voldemort- YOU FOOL! This is the GRYFFINDOR Tower! Do you not know who lives here?  
  
Wormtail- Parvati and Lavendar?  
  
Voldemort- NO! HARRY POTTER! Harry Potter- my arch enemy lives here!  
  
Wormtail- Of yes. Yes, of course. Brilliant plan! We'll go decorate Harry's room!  
  
Voldemort- *hits himself on the head* Someone hand me my wand...I want to Avada Kedavra myself.  
  
  
  
*COMMERCIAL* *DAY TWO*  
  
PAIGE CAM: Welcome back to Trading Spaces, where neighbours have three days to redecorate each other's rooms. We're here with Parvati and Lavendar- on day two- who have the challenge of transforming a wreckless wizard's room into a funky hangout.*  
  
Lavendar- Teehee! Voldemort is totally gonna love this room!  
  
Parvati- Paige, like totally check out this ancient prision cell that we transformed into a groovy dance cage!  
  
Lavendar- And look- this toture device- the 'strecther', is now a frilly, pink bed. Totally cool huh?  
  
Parvati- And we totally weaved together some old, leather restraints into a like lovely 'Welcome' mat.  
  
  
  
PAIGE CAM: So the girls are doing fine- let's check on the guys over in the Gryffindor Tower*  
  
Wormtail- We could so use this tapestry. I know! I'll sew it into a couch cover!  
  
Voldemort- For the LAST time Wormtail- we are NOT here to decorate. We are here to KILL Harry Potter!  
  
Wormtail- Oh, oh, brilliant plan master...How are we going to that?  
  
Voldemort- It's simple. I'll simply set a load of bobby traps in the room. Harry is bound to walk through here someday.  
  
Wormtail- Brilliant, brilliant master! Let's get to it!  
  
PAIGE CAM: So are guys are hard at work. After commercials, the neighbours will get to see their newly decorated rooms! *insane smile*  
  
*COMMECIAL* *DAY THREE*  
  
PAIGE CAM- We are back to Trading Spaces! Teams have Five- four- three more minutes left before the game is over and the contestants switch back. Let's get a final word from each of our teams*  
  
Parvati- Oh my gawd! Voldemort's room is so totally cool. He has to completely like throw a sleepover or something.  
  
Lavendar- He is gonna be so totally popular!  
  
  
  
Voldemort- WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes...er...I mean...Yeah, I mean Penelope and Listerine will love their room.  
  
Wormtail- *nudges Voldemort* Psst...It's Parvati and Lavnedar.  
  
Voldemort- That's what I...er...said...  
  
PAGIE CAM- TIME'S UP!  
  
Paige- Okay, So Voldemort- time to open your eyes! How do you like the new look?  
  
Voldemort- *blinded by pink* What?...What?...What happened to my cobwebs...dear cobwebs...and skeletons?...and WHAAAAA!!!!  
  
Wormtail- Whoo! It's a waterbed!  
  
PAIGE CAM- Well, that went sure went down well...Now Parvati and Lavander get to see their new room.  
  
Paige- Now open the door girls!  
  
*Parvati opens the door only to- WHACK! SLUDGE YEE GACKS! Pie in the face upon walking in, shaving creams falls on her, feathers blown from fan and falls in a pile of chocolate pudding.*  
  
Parvati- WHAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Lavendar- WHAAAA!!!  
  
Paige- Well that concludes another episode of Trading Spaces. I'm your host Paige- siging off!  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
What did ya think? Reviews welcome =^_^= 


End file.
